LORD PASTA
Summary LORD PASTA is a small 2b2t youtuber who gives the latest 2b2t news, as well as occasional "2b2t theory videos". He started making videos after the Rusher War. 2b2t theory His "2b2t theory" videos offered a look into how 2b2t related to real world anarchist philosophies. For example the idea that 2b2t is mutualist anarchy, and that most factions servers were minarchist in nature. The anarchist idea that most completely describes 2b2t is mutualism because the mutualist states that you can only own something when you use it. This is seen in 2b2t as there are is no such thing as property on 2b2t, the only property you can safely say is yours is what is in your inventory, or, in other words, what you use. This is contrasted with a capitalist notion that you can own things like land, and property even if you do not use them. Groups, and YouTube As for groups, he mainly went solo, but he did base with a few people once in a base called "Agriculture II" with CooCooDog123, 0nger, Re_lay, Mineitup, TotalDarkness, and Elykkeer. The base was raided by a player named Crystalinqq. Also known as the leader of Team Coca-Cola. Although it was growing, he decided to delete his first channel in june of 2017 to try to give himself a fresh start. You can still find his old videos if you look hard enough on Youtube. "Alright guys, I really should have made a video before I did this, but everybody would just be telling me not to do it then. I'll explain myself now so you don't have to worry anymore. I had that channel for around 4 years. That being so, most of the old videos were of me when I was a kid, and did not go with the rest of my content. I love 2b2t, and I will still play it, but when I started to do it on my channel that was a bit of a mistake. To be completely honest if it was not for me getting such a large following from 2b2t, I would have just let the channel become dormant a few months ago, or outright deleted it sooner. This is because I really don't want to be a gaming YouTuber anymore. I would have a lot of ideas for videos that I knew I could never make on that channel. Additional reasons include the fact that I feel like I gave out too much information about myself in some videos, and I would kind of like to be a bit more anonymous. Also, I don't want the stress of always worrying about what will get me more subs, and what might make people mad. I really just want to be able to make whatever. I know that I could have done that, but in the long run it would have never worked for the audience that I had because, while most people would be fine with different content some would not, and the people who I would otherwise gain from my new content would not be pleased with my gaming videos. finally there is the question of if I were to become a professional YouTuber, and do this as my hobby, would I be forced to always play 2b2t, and Minecraft? That could not be the case, but based on what I previously mentioned it may be." He said in response to questioning, like a massive pussy. Category:Players Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:Youtuber Category:Youtube